Partners in Crime
by yintotheyang
Summary: Fun AU JoLu one shot.


A/N – Just a fun little one shot. Hope you enjoy! Leave me a review!

**Partners in Crime**

_1am_

"Johnny," Lulu gasped, clutching his arms as he pressed her into the railing on the stern of the boat they were on.

His hands roamed her back and dipped inside the fabric of her dress to feel the smooth skin of her back underneath his fingertips. He felt her arch against him and her right leg hooked around his left leg to pull him further against her. He kept one hand on her back and moved another to her thigh to wrap her leg around his waist. She groaned at the contact and he smiled as he moved his lips to the other side of her neck. She sighed something that sounded like his name as he bit her roughly and then soothed the area with his tongue. His hand on her back found the zipper of her dress. He pulled the zipper down and started to push the front of her dress down when she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"We can't," Lulu muttered.

_3pm (10 hours earlier)_

Lulu looked out over the harbor and took note of all the expensive yachts that were docked. Some of them looked boring, but one specific boat just looked fast. It called to her. She had to know how it felt to drive the boat over the open water and feel the wind in her hair. Feel the water splash against her skin. She needed that boat.

She took two steps in the direction of the boat when she heard someone coming down the dock. She turned toward the noise and saw an elderly man heading for the boat she had her eye on. She groaned to herself. How could such a perfectly sculpted boat belong to someone who clearly had no idea how to use it? She watched him slowly take the boat out and drift off into the distance and kicked the edge of the dock in frustration.

"Bad day?" a voice taunted from the other end of the dock.

Lulu turned and locked eyes with a stranger who looked as dangerous as he was gorgeous. A deadly, yet alluring combination. She looked him over and contemplated giving him a response. He just smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, deciding against playing a game she knew she couldn't win.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I just don't see the point in talking to you," Lulu quipped.

"So she does speak," he replied, walking closer. "And her voice is just as sexy as her body."

"That kind of talk will not get you anywhere with me," Lulu snapped.

"How do you want me to talk to you?" he wondered.

"I don't, I want you to go away," Lulu smiled, sarcastically.

"I'm only going away with you, cutie," he countered. "You pick the boat and we'll be out of here lightening fast."

"You steal boats?" Lulu asked.

"Since I was thirteen," he answered. "You?"

"Twelve," Lulu replied.

"I knew you were my type," he smirked, stepping closer to her once more. "So, which one?"

"You're too late," Lulu shrugged. "The boat I wanted was taken out by the owner."

"So that's why you're angry," he guessed.

"Not angry, just disappointed," Lulu corrected.

"What if I make it better?" he questioned.

"And how would you do that?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, my guess is the owner won't be out on the water forever," he said, checking his watch. "Why don't you meet me back here around nine and I'll take you out on that boat?"

"I don't need you to take me, I can get the boat myself," Lulu replied.

"It's always smart to have a partner," he smiled, stepping close enough for her to touch him if she wanted.

"But what would I do with you after I got the boat?" Lulu asked.

"Whatever you want, I'm sure I'd be up for it," he said seductively.

"I don't even know your name," Lulu muttered.

"I don't know yours either," he countered.

"So nine, then?" Lulu asked, taking a step away.

"What about your name?" he wondered.

"What about yours?" Lulu questioned.

"I'm Johnny," he answered, stepping next to her once more.

"Okay, Johnny," Lulu smiled. "If you impress me while we steal the boat, then I'll tell you my name."

"I guess I better be impressive," Johnny smirked. "Are you going to try to impress me?"

"Let's not be coy, Johnny," Lulu said, running her fingertips through his hair. "You're already impressed by me."

Lulu dropped her hand and smiled as he stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes darkened slightly as she smirked at him and he caught her by the waist, pulling her against him. She looked up at him, wondering what his next move was going to be and hoping it was going to be a kiss that made them both forget all about the boat. He chuckled slightly and let her go, walking past her and heading up the stairs away from the dock. He paused at the top and looked back at her as she desperately tried to gain control of herself again.

"See you at nine," Johnny called. "Don't be late."

_9pm_

Johnny had no idea why he was dressed the way he was. Usually for a boat heist he wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. But today he had pulled on a maroon button up shirt along with his best pair of jeans. Well, maybe he did know why he was dressed differently. He was supposed to be impressive and he intended to be.

He checked his watch as he stood on the dock and saw that his beautiful blonde goddess was late. He had to wonder if she would actually show up. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who actually needed a man's help with anything, so she had probably decided not to wait around for him. He sighed to himself, wondering why he cared so much that she wasn't coming. He kicked the edge of the dock in frustration.

"Bad day?" came the smooth melody of his blonde's voice.

He turned to look at her and his mouth dropped open. She had on a tight black dress that showed off all of her feminine attributes and made his eyes wander her body. She confidently stalked down the dock toward him and stopped just in front of him, placing a hand on her hip.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" she taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Can you just shut up and let me stare at you in silence?" Johnny asked playfully.

"No," she smirked. "Not unless you're going to complement me."

"Well..." Johnny said softly, making a circle around her as he checked out the full effect of her body in the dress and coming to a stop right behind her. "I might have a few complements in me. What is it you want to hear?"

"How do I look?" she asked innocently.

"Like you were trying to impress me," Johnny whispered in her ear. "And it worked."

He saw her shiver slightly before she turned to him. He thought she was going to kiss him, but instead her hand came to his chest and she shoved him back slightly. He looked at her in confusion and she smiled at his obvious disappointment in being pushed away.

"I think you're the one who is supposed to be impressing me," she muttered. "So let's go get my boat."

"Which one?" Johnny asked.

She smiled with a dangerous glint in her eye and turned to start running toward the boat. He paused for a second to watch her as she ran. He had no idea how she managed to move that quickly in her high heels. He heard her clear her throat as she was standing outside of the boat she apparently wanted. She had good taste.

"Are you coming or what?" she called, looking around for anyone who may be coming.

"I'm coming," Johnny replied, following after her quickly and jumping into the boat.

He reached out a hand and helped her step down into the boat. He whispered to her that he was going to check below deck to make sure no one was on board and asked her to keep watch. He hurried down the stairs and made quick work of checking all the rooms and found the boat empty. He was walking back up the steps when he heard his beauty's voice talking to someone. Someone who did not seem happy.

"I know all the boats and their owners, little girl," the harsh voice said. "And you do not own this boat."

"Don't call her a little girl," Johnny warned protectively, stepping up beside her to find some weathered fisherman standing next to the boat.

"Please, boy, you don't scare me," the man replied.

"That's your mistake," Johnny replied. "And don't make an even bigger mistake by ever calling me boy again."

"Sweetie," Lulu said softly, looking between him and the man on the dock with pitiful eyes. "Maybe we should just go. I know grandfather said I could take the boat, but I don't want to upset anyone."

Johnny instantly caught on to the angle she was working and he tried to conceal a smile at how good she was. He had a feeling she could con anyone and everyone and it made her even more attractive to him.

"Baby, it's your birthday," Johnny cooed, looking at her. "All you asked for was a night out with me on the water and I'm going to give that to you."

"Grandfather?" the man on the dock asked.

"Her grandfather owns this boat," Johnny spoke up. "I asked his permission to take her out so I could give her what she wanted for her birthday."

"Let's just go," she cut in again. "We can do something else. I'll have more birthdays and maybe then we can go out on the water."

"I'm not going to disappoint you like that, baby," Johnny said, touching her cheek.

"Your birthday?" the man asked, his face visibly softer than it was when Johnny had first seen him.

"Twenty-first," she nodded. "All of my friends wanted to throw me a keg party, but I just wanted to be with the man of my dreams."

"Sir, I know you don't know us, but I swear if you check the harbor tomorrow morning the boat will be back in this spot," Johnny said sincerely.

"Well," the man sighed. "I would hate to be the one to spoil your plans."

"Really? You'll let us go?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," the man nodded. "Happy birthday, young lady. Son, you take care of her, alright?"

"Yes, sir, I plan on it," Johnny replied with a smile.

The man walked away and Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. He looked to his gorgeous companion and saw her smiling at him. He smiled back before turning to get the boat started. He asked her to keep lookout as he quickly hot-wired the engine and got the motor running. He pulled the boat out onto the water and sped away from the harbor before anyone else could come along. Once they were out of sight, he slowed down and turned to look at the blonde who was staring at him intently.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Lulu," she said, smiling at him.

"Lulu?" Johnny questioned.

"That's my name," she replied.

"Oh," Johnny laughed. "So, I impressed you?"

"Not just anyone can jump in on a lie like that," Lulu shrugged. "I admire a man who can pull a con."

"I can't believe that guy fell for it," Johnny said, shaking his head. "He didn't even ask us for identification."

"It was the young love sympathy," Lulu noted. "Everyone is a sucker for romance."

"Does that include you?" Johnny wondered.

"Sometimes," Lulu admitted. "If the right guy is making the right effort."

"And what exactly is the right effort for this right guy?" Johnny asked.

"Well, if you were the right guy, and I'm not saying you are," Lulu said quickly. "The right effort would be to let me drive this boat."

"You're not the kind of girl who's along for the ride," Johnny nodded in understanding.

"Exactly," Lulu smiled.

"So, Lulu," Johnny said, pulling to a stop. "Just in case I am the right guy, would you like to drive?"

"I would," Lulu answered. "Do you think you can take it?"

"Sure," Johnny shrugged, standing up. "I'm not usually the kind of guy to go along for the ride, but for you I'll make an exception."

"Hold on tight," Lulu warned, taking a seat behind the wheel. "I like to go fast."

"I had hoped so," Johnny muttered, sitting down in the seat beside her just before she sped off across the water.

_12am_

Lulu pulled the boat to a stop and Johnny dropped the anchor over the side. They were out in the middle of the water and couldn't see anything but sky in every direction. She turned to him and he smiled as he walked closer to her.

"There's a pretty nice wet bar downstairs," Johnny noted. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sounds good," Lulu agreed.

Johnny nodded and disappeared below and Lulu found herself wandering toward the deck on the rear of the boat. She fell into a lounge chair and leaned back, looking up at the moonlit sky. The night was so peaceful, perfect for being out on the water. And she was with the perfect guy, or so it seemed. He reappeared as she was thinking of him, holding a bottle of rum and two glasses in his hand.

"Hope rum is okay," Johnny said, placing the glasses on the table.

"That's fine," Lulu nodded, taking the drink he handed to her.

"Tell me about you," Johnny suggested, sitting down across from her.

"What about me?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, all I know about you is your name and that you like to con people and steal things," Johnny laughed. "And of course you're easily the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Flattery will get you anything you want," Lulu replied.

"Good, that's what I'm hoping for," Johnny smirked and she laughed.

"I guess I had kind of an unusual upbringing," Lulu said, thinking back. "My parents weren't really around. The only good thing my dad ever did was teach me how to pick locks and hot wire cars and boats. My mom went crazy when I was young and he couldn't really take it. So we basically lost my dad when we lost my mom."

"We?" Johnny asked.

"My brother, Lucky, and I," Lulu supplied.

"Are you two close?" Johnny questioned.

"Not anymore," Lulu sighed. "He actually became a cop and given my affinity for stealing and conning, we don't usually see eye to eye. I know he'd be there if I needed him, my dad too. They just aren't there for the everyday stuff the way some families are."

"It's funny, you don't even sound bitter," Johnny noted.

"What's to be bitter about? Everyone's life is crazy and hard," Lulu replied. "My problems aren't special. I'm not special."

"You're wrong," Johnny said softly. "You're very special. You're different from anyone I've ever known."

Lulu stared at him for a few minutes, trying to think of a response that was appropriate. She couldn't seem to find one and Johnny took her silence as an indication that she was affected by his words. He reached for the bottle and refilled their empty glasses.

"Your turn to tell me about you," Lulu said, bringing her glass to her lips once more.

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "I guess I sort of know what your life was like, or at least somewhat. My mom died when I was young and after that, my father sort of lost touch with reality. He's there in body, but his mind is pretty much all gone at this point. I had a sister, but we lost touch completely awhile back. She was sent to live with my uncle in Italy. Until tonight I was always upset that I didn't get sent, too."

"Why until tonight?" Lulu wondered.

"Because of you," Johnny answered. "If I was in Italy, I never would have met you."

"I'm sure there would have been plenty of Italian women to keep you company," Lulu said, watching him carefully.

"I don't really think of you as company," Johnny replied.

"How do you think of me?" Lulu asked.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Johnny countered.

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"Okay," Johnny said, taking a deep breath. "I think about you with passion and need in your eyes. Laying beneath me and coming apart in my arms. I think about the way it would sound for you to say my name while you're gasping for breath. Arching against me and smiling in satisfaction. I think about holding you all night. Listening to you breath and playing with your blonde hair that I imagine feels like silk. I even think about you riding with me in my car. Letting the wind blow through your hair and laughing because I'm driving too fast and you like it as much as I do."

Lulu was at a complete loss for words. She had never heard someone admit to wanting her in that way. Never heard someone describe the things they wanted to see and hear her do. Never heard someone be so honest. She placed her glass on the table and turned to walk to the edge of the boat. She leaned against the railing and looked out over the water. Johnny set his glass on the table as well and stood up. He turned and watched her for a moment before moving to stand behind her, not quite touching.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Johnny whispered. "But to be fair, I asked if you really wanted the answer."

"I wasn't expecting you to say those things," Lulu admitted. "I wasn't expecting you to think that way."

"What way?" Johnny asked.

"A physical way," Lulu answered. "We barely know each other."

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Johnny wondered, his hands making contact with the small of her back.

She smiled as his hands rubbed gently and moved slowly around to settle on her hips as he took a step closer. His chest pressed against her back and he kissed her ear lightly. Her eyes closed as he assaulted her skin with soft kisses.

"I follow rules," Lulu claimed. "Just my own rules and not other people's."

"So, what do your rules say about this situation," Johnny questioned, his lips right beside her ear, making her shiver.

"Run away," Lulu sighed. "Staying could create feelings and feelings only create pain."

"What does your heart say about this situation?" Johnny asked, turning her in his arms so he could look in her eyes.

"Risk it," Lulu smiled.

Johnny leaned down and met her lips slowly in a burning kiss. Her hands slid up his chest and she fisted the material in her hands, holding him close to her. He broke the kiss and pulled away, just far enough to see the desire in her eyes.

"What's the verdict?" Johnny wondered. "Are you following your rules or your heart?"

Lulu smiled and pulled his mouth back to hers for another passionate kiss. She deepened the kiss and let her fingers weave through his hair. Their tongues battled fiercely, both trying to gain control of the kiss and seemingly never needing a break for air. His lips broke from hers and trailed across her jaw and down to a spot on the back of her neck that set her body on fire.

"Johnny," Lulu gasped, clutching his arms as he pressed her into the railing on the stern of the boat they were on.

His hands roamed her back and dipped inside the fabric of her dress to feel the smooth skin of her back underneath his fingertips. He felt her arch against him and her right leg hooked around his left leg to pull him further against her. He kept one hand on her back and moved another to her thigh to wrap her leg around his waist. She groaned at the contact and he smiled as he moved his lips to the other side of her neck. She sighed something that sounded like his name as he bit her roughly and then soothed the area with his tongue. His hand on her back found the zipper of her dress. He pulled the zipper down and started to push the front of her dress down when she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"We can't," Lulu muttered.

"What?" Johnny asked, his breathing labored.

"Anyone could see us," Lulu pointed out. "Is there a bedroom downstairs?"

Johnny nodded and lifted her into his arms, making her wrap her other leg around his waist as well. Her lips attacked his neck and he tried not to lose his balance as her kisses started to make him dizzy. Her fingers were working the buttons of his shirt and as he reached the bottom of the stairs she was pushing it off of his shoulders. He lodged her against the wall and shrugged off the shirt before kissing her passionately. She pulled her dress up and he helped her get it off over her head.

He removed her from the wall and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom, their mouths attached the entire way and the passion continuing to build between them. Her legs finally hit the floor when they entered the bedroom and her hands immediately found his belt, unbuckling it and quickly pulling it out of his pants. She turned them so he was backing toward the bed as she worked the button and zipper on his jeans. When his knees hit the bed, she placed a hand on his chest and shoved him backwards to lie flat on his back. She tugged on his jeans and he helped as much as he could so she could remove them. As soon as his jeans hit the floor, she straddled his waist and leaned over to connect their lips again. He took the opportunity to roll them and trap her beneath him, never breaking their kiss.

Their lips stayed attached as their hands worked quickly to remove any remaining clothing. Johnny broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, needing confirmation that she wanted to continue. Things had been moving so quickly between them and he knew neither of them had really been thinking, only feeling. Not that he was going to complain about the feelings Lulu was creating inside of him. Never in his life had he felt so much longing for someone else. He didn't just want her, he needed her and he got the impression that she felt the same way. As he continued to stare in her eyes, she brought her hands to his face and nodded. He couldn't help the smile that passed over his lips and he bent down to kiss her gently again. She gasped into his mouth as he joined them and he tightened the hold he had on her hips.

Their passion for each other boiled over and the pace of their love making reflected that. Johnny's mouth found every place on her face, neck and chest that drove Lulu wild and she let him know it. It was as if their bodies were made to please each other and they were making sure they fulfilled their potential. They reached their climax together and Johnny collapsed into her body as they both tried to steady their breathing. Her hands caressed his back and he buried his face in her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her skin.

"What a night," Lulu muttered and Johnny chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning," Johnny admitted, leaning up to look in her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you," Lulu whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"So what happens next?" Johnny wondered.

"What do you want to happen?" Lulu asked.

"I want to wake up tomorrow with the possibility of doing this again," Johnny answered.

"What part of this?" Lulu questioned. "Making love or stealing a boat?"

"Either or neither of those," Johnny replied, dipping down to kiss her quickly. "I just meant spending time with you."

Lulu smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, but letting her lips linger this time. He deepened the kiss and her fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. When the kiss finally broke, Johnny rolled over to his back and Lulu snuggled against him.

"How long can we lay here before we have to take the boat back?" Lulu wondered.

"I told the old man we'd have it back by morning," Johnny said, running his fingertips through Lulu's hair. "But, if you want, we can just sail away and not look back."

"We can decide later," Lulu murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I just want to be in the moment for awhile."

"Sounds like a plan," Johnny agreed, kissing her forehead.


End file.
